Tails et Cosmo X
by King Jibo
Summary: suite de Sonic X où Cosmo revient à la vie...
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir-là,

Chez lui,

Tails était en train de bosser…

De finir de restaurer son X Tornado…avec direction assistée, intérieur cuir, condamnation centrale des portes, y compris celle des W.C…

« X-Tornado…un avion qu'il est bien pour le piloter » disait Tails lorsque celui-ci l'a construit…

Au même moment, dans le ciel passa une étoile filante…Tails fit un vœu et alla se coucher…

A peine Tails tourna le dos qu'une soucoupe volante se posa dans son jardin et une étrange créature se fait jeter de la soucoupe…

C'était une fille extraterrestre verte et blanche qui ressemblait aux sylvidres dans « Albator » sauf qu'elle était plus mignonne…

Elle avait la même coupe que Mireille Mathieu ou Chantal Goya (mais en feuilles) avec des trucs qui ressemblaient à des fraises dans ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à des feuilles…

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était atterrie là, mais en tout cas, la porte de chez Tails était ouverte, elle entra…

Tails n'étais pas du tout entrain de dormir,

Il était en train de jouer à une version piratée de « Team Sonic Racing » avec Cosmo en personnage jouable…

Cosmo était le nom de la fille extraterrestre, elle était la petite amie de Tails jusqu'à ce que…

Tails

« Il est d'enfer ce jeu ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas Cosmo… »

Cosmo

« Salut Tails… »

Tails

« C'est pas le moment Cosmo, je suis en train de battre un boss et…

OH PUT…COSMO ?!

Cosmo c'est toi ? »

Cosmo

« Non, c'est Goldorak…

Evidemment que c'est moi ! »

Pendant que la musique du Game over retentissait, Tails n'en crut pas ses yeux…

Cosmo était ressuscitée…

Tails se précipita pour embrasser sa zouz…

Il lui pinça 1 des trucs en forme de fraises qui étaient dans ses cheveux et se prit une énorme claque dans la figure…

Cosmo

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? »

Tails

« Pardon Cosmo… je voulais vérifier si t'étais vraie…

Comment t'as fait pour revenir à la vie ?

Et avec ton apparence normale ? »

Cosmo

« J'en sais rien…

En tout cas, je suis super contente de te voir ! »

Tails

« Moi aussi…

On se boit un canon ? »

Cosmo

« Un canon ?… »

Cosmo prend un air effrayée en entendant le mot canon, (les fans de Sonic X vont comprendre)

Mais Tails la rassure tout en sortant une bouteille de Champomy…

Tails

« Mais nan ! On va juste fêter ton retour avec une bouteille que j'ai gardé au cas où par miracle tu reviendrais…par contre j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir…»

Cosmo

« J'vais le faire… »

Cosmo essaie d'ouvrir la bouteille…y arrive mais Tails se prend le bouchon dans les bijoux de famille…

Cosmo

« Tails !

Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?… »

Tails

« Non, ça va…

Finalement, j'ai plus soif…

J'vais plutôt t'emmener faire un tour dans le X-Tornado… »

Cosmo

« Ton tas de ferraille ?

OK…»

Un peu plus tard, Tails et Cosmo sont dans le X-Tornado…

L'avion vole à toute allure…

Tails se prend pour Fangio tandis que Cosmo se cramponne à son siège…

Cette conduite sportive est interrompue par un accident avec la nouvelle voiture de Sonic…

Le hérisson bleu sortit de sa voiture flambant neuve et en pièces détachées…

Sonic

« Tails ? »

Tails

« Sonic ?

C'est quoi cette façon de rouler comme un chauffard ?

Mon X-Tornado est carrément bousillé ! Alors maintenant, il va marcher beaucoup moins bien forcément !

Allez viens Cosmo…on s'en va…»

Sonic

« Cosmo ?

Mais elle est morte ! »

Tails

« peut-être qu'en faisant le vœu qu'elle revienne…elle est revenue… »

Réveillé en pleine nuit par la collision, Shadow a tout entendu…

Une étoile filante à ce moment, passa dans le ciel,

Un peu plus tard…

Shadow, fit un vœu…celui de ressusciter Maria Robotnik…

La même soucoupe volante se posa et Maria Robotnik descendit…

La Maria Robotnik ressuscitée fut la chèvre de Monsieur Seguin…

La chèvre en effet avait pour nom « Maria Robotnik », comme la fille qui était amie avec Shadow…

Blanquette était seulement son pseudonyme…

Alors que Shadow tenta de pourchasser la soucoupe volante…

Il regarda avec consternation la chèvre…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Précédemment dans « Tails et Cosmo X »…

Lorsqu'une étoile filante passa, Tails fit le vœu que son amie Cosmo soit ressuscitée…

Quelques minutes plus tard, son vœu était exaucé…

Cosmo était là,

Et plus belle que jamais…

Cosmo fut ressuscitée par des extraterrestres dans une soucoupe volante…

La même qui a ressuscitée Maria Robotnik, la chèvre de M. Seguin…

Le lendemain, chez Shadow…

Celui-ci se réveilla avec la moitié de son pelage qui s'est fait brouter par la chèvre…

« CONTROLE DU CHAOS ! » fut le petit mot gentil du hérisson noir le plus badass du monde et Shadow envoya la chèvre s'envoler vers d'autres cieux…

Shadow

« Et maintenant, occupons-nous de l'autre salade césar…

Si je ne peux pas ressusciter Maria, je me contenterais d'en finir avec Madame Tails…

Ainsi, Moi, Sonic et son p'tit copain le renard à deux queues, nous allons pouvoir fonder une entreprise de restauration de Sega Dreamcast et anéantir ces pathétiques PS4, Xbox One et Nintendo Switch…»

Du coté de Tails,

Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus heureux tout seul et sans Cosmo…

Sonic

« Salut Tails ça boume ? »

Tails

« J'ai passé une soirée EPOUVANTABLE !»

Sonic

« Sans blague ? »

Tails

« Hier on est allé au ciné…»

Sonic

« Et ? »

Tails

« Cosmo a voulu voir Dragonball Evolution, (ils le repassaient)

Ça peut plus durer!»

Sonic

« T'aurais pu m'inviter…

J'adore ce film»

Tails

« OH MON DIEU !

J'ai tout d'un coup un horrible pressentiment…»

Tails s'inquiétait pour Cosmo,

Il avait raison,

Cosmo était sur le point de se faire mener à la baguette par Shadow déguisé en marchande de bonbons avec un soutif et une robe de soirée que Rouge avait oubliés chez lui…

Mais c'était sans compter sans Bokkun, le messager du Dr Eggman qui tomba sur cette beauté fatale après sa rupture avec Cream…

Deux heures plus tard, Shadow a enfin pu se débarrasser de Bokkun, Eggman et de ses deux autres robots grâce aux sucettes aux somnifères qui étaient destinées à Cosmo…

Dans le labo de Tails, celui-ci poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant cette scène :

Cosmo a entièrement repeint les murs du labo en rose…

Tails

« NAN MAIS JE REVE !…»

Cosmo

« Non, tu ne rêves pas, j'ai refait la déco,

Ça te plait ? »

Tails

« Sonic, retiens moi ou je fais un malheur ! »

Sonic

« Tails calme toi…

Y'a plus grave ! Maintenant que Cosmo est revenue à la vie,

Ça veut dire que ta zouze va avoir Shadow à ses trousses…»

Cosmo

« Qui ça ? »

Sonic

« Shadow ! Le hérisson noir !

Depuis que Maria Robotnik a clamsé, il est tout le temps vénère et Cosmo est la prochaine sur la death list de l'autre psychopathe qui… »

Shadow

« J'ai tout entendu ! »

Sonic

« Vous êtes qui madame ?»

Shadow

« Je suis Shadow ! »

Sonic

« Ah c'est toi Shadow ? j't'avais pas reconnu…

Elle te va bien cette robe…»

Shadow

« Merci…

Bref, trêve de bavardages…

Je dois m'occuper de Miss Topinambour…

Ou Madame Tails qui est revenue à la vie pour subir ma colère…

CONTROLE DU CHAOS ! …»

Alors que Shadow allait lancer son attaque, la soucoupe de « la denrée », l'extraterrestre qui a ressuscité Cosmo fit un atterrissage raté sur Shadow au moment où d'autres créatures comme Cosmo se firent éjecter de la soucoupe…

En fait, Cosmo a fait le vœu que la denrée fasse ressusciter toute sa famille…

Galaxina (celle qui est bleue et blanche avec une pâquerette sur la tête)

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'ai l'impression qu'on a été ressuscitées par un extraterrestre qui ressemble au Général Apfelstrudel dans Papy fait de la résistance ou un truc du genre…»

Starla (celle qui a une frange par-dessus les yeux)

« Eh regardez les filles ! Y'a Cosmo ! »

Cosmo

« C'est bon de vous retrouver les filles !

On se fait un câlin groupé ?»

Un câlin groupé plus tard…

Tails

« C'est…c'est ta famille ? »

Cosmo

« Oui !»

Starla

« C'est qui lui ?»

Cosmo

« Lui ? C'est Tails, mon p'tit copain ! »

Galaxina

« Il est trop mimi…

Il ressemble à un chihuahua…»

Earthia (la mère de Cosmo et des ses sœurs)

« Il est aussi chou que ton père quand il était jeune…»

Cosmo

« Eh, doucement les basses !

C'est mon petit ami !

C'est lui qui m'a sauvée quand vous étiez entrain de manger les pissenlits par la racine,

Alors vous otez vos sales pattes de mon petit ami !»

Galaxina

« Jte signale la morveuse que c'est toi qui nous a ressuscité …

Et nous on a envie de rencontrer des garçons pour fêter ça !

On est pas venu ici pour souffrir okay ?»

Tails

« Sonic au secours ! »

Cosmo, ses sœurs et sa mère se disputaint Tails pendant que Sonic et Shadow éclatent de rire en regardant la scène assis sur un rocher tout en partageant du pop corn…

Quelques heures plus tard…

Tails a du se cloner pour que chaque fille-plante ait un Tails chacune…

Le vrai Tails partit s'isoler sur terre où il devint acteur et trouva un rôle de méchant dans une série télé intitulée « Aglaé et Sidonie », il sort en ce moment avec la fille du producteur qui n'est autre que Helen, la copine de Chris en fauteuil roulant…

Shadow quant à lui, se remit à broyer du noir jusqu'à ce que…

Maria

« Ah que coucou Shadow ! »

Shadow

« Maria ! C'est toi ?»

Maria

« Nan, c'est Black Doom …

Evidemment que c'est moi ! »

Shadow se fit un Chaos Spear à lui-même pour voir s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver…

C'est pas un rêve, Maria était bien là…et c'était Maria pour de vrai car Shadow a voulu regarder sous sa jupe pour voir si c'était pas un robot et se prit une énorme claque…

Maria

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? »

Shadow

« Maria… j'avais peur que tu sois un robot de ton couze ou un truc du genre…

Et si on se faisait une toile pour fêter ton retour ?»

Maria (fait un gros câlin à Shadow…)

« Bonne idée !

Il parait qu'ils repassent Dragon Ball Evolution !

J'adore ce film ! »

La main dans la main, les deux amis s'en vont voir ce navet tout en échangeant des mots doux…

FIN


End file.
